


She sips her tea like an angel

by roodfruit



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roodfruit/pseuds/roodfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero introspection ficlet. Takes place during Project V - For Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She sips her tea like an angel

“Bull shit.”

She’d been hiding there in the woods. Listening to all of her friends say such pretty word about her. She’s lovely and kind and a better person than any of them. Bea had insisted this would help. That they could change the conversation by pretending she was sick.

“We just need to remind everyone who you are—how kind you are—and they’ll all stop being so fucking ridiculous,” Bea had said. She’d gotten the idea when Ursula had shown them the video of Robbie’s confession. He’d thought she was dead and all of a sudden he cared what he’d done to her. What he’d helped do to her. Ben and Hero had been able to talk Bea down from trying to keep the rumor of Hero’s death going. It was too mean and logistically impractical. No one could believe it for very long. Bea had mumbled that Pedro and Claudio hadn’t exactly demonstrated stellar reasoning skills lately. But she’d backed down and they’d settled on the plan to pretend Hero was in the hospital.

And she couldn’t deny it had worked. Everyone was sorry and everyone loved her again. Sweet and angelic Hero who sips her tea like an angel and would never cheat. And Claudio was crying. And it was all bull shit. What good had any of it done her. It hadn’t stopped John from using her. It hadn’t stopped Claudio from believing him. It hadn’t stopped the whole school from turning on her. If this had taught her anything, it was that so much was out of her control.

But this was something she could still do. She could be kind and she could forgive and no one could take that from her. And that was strong.


End file.
